Not So Silent Night
by Gnesd1
Summary: This takes place directly after my Homecoming story. I wanted to write about Lucien's first Christmas home. Merry Christmas, everyone!


This takes place directly after my _Homecoming_ story. I wanted to write about Lucien's first Christmas home. Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jean directed, "Maybe a little more to the right." Lucien responded with an irritated groan. He readjusted the Christmas tree accordingly. "Right there! That's it, that's perfect!" Jean's eyes were gleaming and a smile to match. Lucien got himself up from the floor and stood next to her. Given the events of past weeks, they almost didn't celebrate Christmas this year. They all agreed though, a get together on Christmas Eve would be great for everyone. After all, they had quite a bit to celebrate and be joyous for.

Looking at Jean, he said, "I couldn't agree more." He kissed her cheek and spoke softly. "Perfect indeed."

She blushed and reached for him, drawing him into a warm embrace. "You know, before we found you, I had spent weeks dreading this Christmas. I told myself I would just try my best to work my way through it, try to stay busy and avoid as many people as I could. I keep getting this feeling that I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up and have to relive that nightmare I had been living."

He pulled back and caressed her cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry, love."

She shook her head. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just trying to tell you how incredibly happy I am." He kissed her then. Tenderly at first, but the passion grew.

Matthew interrupted them before it could go any further. Clearing his throat, he said, "Alright, break it up. That's enough of that. We have work to do." Jean could see Matthew was most excited about the Christmas party. It was quite adorable. It would be he and Alice's first Christmas as an official couple. There would be no hiding, no tension. He could openly hold her hand or kiss her under the mistletoe. He was beyond happy. "So, Lucien, you still need to get the lights up outside. I'll assist. Jean, can you handle the rest of the tree trimming?"

She tried her best to hide her smile. It was very difficult considering the look of irritation on her husband's face. This amused her to no end. "Yes, Matthew. I can do that. You two go work on the lights and…" She looked between the two of them but settling on Lucien. "Be careful. No falling off the roof or ladder." She meant to sound stern but the smile came through.

Lucien rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, yes." He looked to Matthew. "Shall we?" Shaking his head as he followed Matthew out to the garage.

Jean had put the last ornament on the tree when she heard Amy scream out in the kitchen. She went to see what the matter was. Seeing Jean, she cried, "The oven is broken! What are we going to do now? We only have one hour before guests start arriving! What are we going to feed them?!"

Jean tried her best to calm her down. "It's okay, Amy. I'll have Charlie stop and get some fish and chips. It'll be fine. Don't fret. We have plenty of appetizers to hold them until he gets here." Jean made the arrangements with Charlie and crisis had been averted. Amy had breathed a sigh of relief and started to clean up her mess. Jean thought she should check on the _boys_.

* * *

Lucien was on the ladder finishing up the last of the strand of lights. Matthew plugged them in to see how everything would look and that's when Lucien was blown off the ladder and to the ground, electrocuted by the lights. Matthew yelled his name and ran as best he could over to where he lay. Lucien was blinking his eyes and coughing to try to regain his breathing. "Lucien, are you okay?!"

Through his coughing, he was able to say, "I'm okay, I'm okay. Get me up before Jean sees me down here. She would not be pleased." He tried to get up on his own.

"Hang on, mate. Get your bearings first. You hit your head pretty hard."

She just about had a heart attack when she opened the front door. Matthew was knelt down tending to Lucien, who was lying on the ground. "What on EARTH?! Lucien, are you okay?" She ran over to where they were.

Lucien cringed. "Bloody hell, too late." He put his head back down on the ground a bit too hard and winced in pain, reaching for his head.

Matthew said, "See, I knew you hit your head." Jean was at Lucien's side in an instant, her hands on his shoulder and head.

"Will someone please tell me what happened?"

"He was up on the ladder finishing up the lights. Just as I had plugged them in, he flew off the ladder. Must have electrocuted him."

The look of horror on Jean's face made Lucien try to downplay the event. "Yes, it zapped me but I'm fine, Jean. Honestly. Matthew is exaggerating a bit. I'm perfectly alright. Now will you two please help me up?"

"Lucien, judging by where the ladder is and where you landed, Matthew is not exaggerating. And you are bleeding!" She just noticed the trickle of blood in the dirt below his head. "Lucien, we are going to the hospital and I will not hear another word about it."

"Nonsense, we all know how hard my head is. It'll be fine." They helped Lucien up and it took some time before he was steady enough to walk.

Feeling rather crook, he leaned into Jean, arm around her shoulders. "On second thought, I think you're right, Jean." Matthew and Jean looked to each other, a mixture of relief and worry on their faces.

"You going to be okay taking him? Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, no. Can you stay and host the party? It's too late to cancel everyone. We'll be okay."

Matthew replied as he helped Jean get Lucien into the car, "Consider it done. The lights look great, Lucien."

Lucien was holding his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't let anyone touch them. We'll need to get a new strand tomorrow."

"We'll take care of it. Don't worry." He waved as they drove away.

In the car, Lucien was holding his handkerchief to the back of his head and still had his eyes closed. Jean placed her hand on his knee, rubbing in a soothing motion as she drove. She spoke softly, not wanting to hurt his head any more than it already was. "I was only half joking about not falling off the ladder."

Keeping his head still and his eyes closed, he gave her a half smile and spoke just as softly as she had. "I took it as a half joke. I knew you wanted me to be careful and I thought I had been. I must have been touching some exposed wire. I'm sorry, Jean. So much for our Christmas party."

She squeezed his knee. "It's alright. We just need to make certain you are okay." She added with a grin, "Besides, I think Matthew was more excited about it than anyone."

"Yes, he's been a bit much lately. As annoying as it may be, it's also quite wonderful to see him so happy." The smile still on his face as they pulled into a park at the hospital.

* * *

In the exam room, the attending doctor spoke, "Well, it's definitely a concussion. Given your history this year, we'll need to keep you overnight for observation. We'll also get some stitches for that place on the back of your head, maybe just three or four."

Lucien was not happy about spending the night in the hospital. Jean squeezed his hand. "Thank you, doctor." He smiled and left the room. She looked to Lucien. "It's only one night. I'll stay with you."

He squeezed her hand. "Some Christmas, eh?"

She smiled. "Well, we'll be home in time to open presents. Besides, would you expect any less given our history?" She kissed his hand. "I need to go call Matthew and let him know we won't be home tonight." She leaned down, gave him a chaste kiss, and left the room.

They got him situated in a room for the night. Jean was pleased to see it was a private room. After the nurse left, their eyes met and exchanged smiles. Lucien slid over on the bed to make room for Jean. She climbed on the bed and leaned back into his side, his arm sliding around her. She looked at the clock, it was just after midnight. She looked up at Lucien, mere inches from his lips. Her voice barely a whisper. "Merry Christmas, Lucien."

He brushed his lips over hers. "Merry Christmas, Jean." They settled back in each other's arms and let sleep take them. A not so silent night turned out to have a peaceful ending. It will be a Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
